Jeffrey, Jaden
These are the side stories from Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Ben 10. Chapter 1: Training Ben * Chapter 2: BBQ in the Wilderness * (The ElementalMobile and the Rustbucket are parked at a camping spot) * Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles* Isn't this just wonderful, dear? Such a peaceful environement *Jeffrey: *smiles* It sure is. This gives me an idea. *Aqua: *smiles* What is it? *Jeffrey: *smiles* How about a barbecue? *Aqua: *smiles* Sounds wonderful. *Jeffrey: Anyone else? *Jaden: *smiles* Count me in, big bro. *Xion: *smiles* Wow! *Alexis: *smiles* It has been a while. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Excellent. *Jesse: Shall we get started? *(The team begins to get stuff for the barbecue) *May: Tammy? DJ? Can one of you go inside the car and get the napkins and condiments, please? *DJ: Sure. *goes to get napkins and condiments* *Tammy: 3..... 2...... 1..... *(DJ returns with the napkins and condiments) *Tammy: *smiles* Right on time, brother. *DJ: *smiles* *Atticus: *brings out the grill* *Starlight: *using her magic to carry out hot dog buns and hamburger buns* Here are the buns. *Lea: All that's left now is the meat. *(Midna and Joey bring out the hot dogs and hamburgers) *Jaden: *smiles* Looks like we're ready to start. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Perfect. *Aqua: *smiles* Ready, dear? *Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet. *(Spike starts the fire on the grill) *(While Jeffrey starts putting food on the grill, some members started to set up the tables) *Serenity: *smiles* This really is a great idea. *Xion: *smiles* It's nice to relax from the hero work for a change. *Baby Lily: *tries to climb up on the table* *Téa: *picks her up* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Tank you, Mrs. Muto. *Tea: *smiles* You're welcome, Lily. *Baby Flurry Heart: *teleports onto the table and giggles* *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: *sniffs the cooking hamburger meat and smiles* *Jeffrey: *smiles as he cooks* *Tristan: *scratches himself* Stupid mosquitoes!!! *Aqua: *gives Tristan some anti bug cream* *Beetles: ...!!!! Yikes!!! *puts a gas-mask on* *Aqua: Sorry, Beetles. *Gwen: You know, you could just tell those mosquitoes to leave us alone. *Beetles: Tried. They don't understand me. *Xion: So my daddy built that for Beetles. So he wouldn't get sick from any anti-bug stuff. *Beetles: I owe him big time. *Xion: *smiles* *Snowflake: How's it coming along, Mr. Dragonheart? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Almost done. *Tammy: *smiles* Oh boy. *DJ: *licks his lips* *Mai: *smiles* Cute little kids. *Xion: *smiles* *Aqua: Plates please. *(DJ gets the plates) *Aqua: *recieves them and smiles* Thank you, DJ. *pets him* *DJ: *purrs happily* *Dawn: *watches Jeffrey flip a burger* *Jeffrey: *humming a song while flipping* *Jaden: *puts more coals on the grill* Here. The fire was starting to die down. *Jeffrey: Thanks, bro. *Jaden: Sure thing, big bro. *Jeffrey: The hot dogs should be ready. *Jaden: Oh boy!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Tammy: *sniffs the grilling meat and drools a bit* *DJ: *licks his lips* *(Jeffrey started to put hot dogs and hamburgers on the buns and hands them out) *Xion: *smiles* About time. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles and gets his hamburger* *Jeffrey: *smiles as he serves out hamburgers and hot dogs* *Jesse: *smiles and recieves his hot dog* Thanks! *Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome. *(Pikachu is caught sucking on a ketchup bottle) *Jeffrey: *chuckles* Save some for everyone, Pikachu. Chapter 3: Training Gwen *(The Justice Guardians, Max, Ben and Gwen were relaxing at a lake) * Chapter 4: Lily learns of the World *(Baby Lily is in the nursery in the ElementalMobile and is holding a special kind of globe of the Earth) *Baby Lily: Hmmmmmmmmmmmm.... *Xion: *smiles* Hi, Lily. *Baby Lily: ...! *smiles* Hi, Cousin Xion!! *Xion: *smiles* I see you're enjoying that globe. *Baby Lily: Mommy said I should get to weawn about the wowld bettew since we'we twaveling. *Xion: *smiles* Well, what do you say i help you out? *Baby Lily: Whewe's DJ? *Xion: I'll call him. DJ? *DJ: *enters the room* Yes, big sister? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Thewe you awe!! *DJ: *smiles* Hi, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles and holds out the globe of the Earth* I'm gonna be weawning mowe about the Eawth. I want you to hewp. Pwease. *DJ: *smiles* Sure, Lily. *Baby Lily: *coos happily and pets DJ gently* *DJ: *smiles and purrs* *Baby Lily: *puts the globe down* Whewe to stawt...? *Xion: *smiles* Need help? *Baby Lily: Yes, pwease. *Xion: Let's start here. *presses on a continent* *Baby Lily: *watches* *(A holographic projection of Europe appeared above the globe) *Baby Lily: *tries to pronounce the name* *DJ: "Europe". *Baby Lily: Funny name. *DJ: That's how the name of the continents are said or spelled. *Baby Lily: Hmmmm... *presses the country of Italy* *Xion: "Italy". *(A holographic projection of Rome appears) *DJ: That's Rome. *Baby Lily: Wow!!! *DJ: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *points to the Colosseum* What's that? *DJ: That's the Roman Colosseum, a famous arena in Rome. *Baby Lily: Wow! *DJ: Years ago, people would go there to see events such as warriors fighting each other. *Baby Lily: Oooooooooooooohhhhh... *Xion: Nowadays, people come from all around to learn of it's history. *Baby Lily: *coos happily and claps her hands* *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: What next? *DJ: *presses on the country of China* *Baby Lily: *smiles* I wemembew China!!! *Xion: *smiles* That's right, Lily. *Baby Lily: *sees the Great Wall and presses it* *Xion: You remember what that is? *Baby Lily: No... *DJ: *smiles* This is the Great Wall of China. *Baby Lily: It wooks huge. *Xion: It was made years ago to keep out invaders like the Huns. *Baby Lily: ....!! Now I wemembew!!! *Xion: *smiles* Good. *Baby Lily: Yeah! In "Muwan"!!! *Xion: *smiles* That's right. *Baby Lily: *smiles* What do I win?! *Xion: *smiles and hugs Baby Lily* A hug. *Baby Lily: *hugs Xion back* * Chapter 5: * Category:Written Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531